Christmas Gift
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Yewook / fluff / PG / 1893 kata / Ini sudah natal ketiga yang mereka rayakan bersama… masa Jongwoon tidak memberi apa-apa, sih?


Yewook / fluff / PG / 1893 kata / Ini sudah natal ketiga yang mereka rayakan bersama… masa Jongwoon tidak memberi apa-apa, sih?

* * *

Desember.

Suhu terasa semakin turun setiap hari, dan gerakan angin yang semakin liar tanpa belas kasihan membuat beku terasa sampai ke tulang-tulang. Salju belum turun, tapi jaket-jaket yang dipakai sudah semakin tebal dan ritsleting ditarik sampai menutupi leher. Keluar rumah bukan pilihan, pintu dan jendela ditutup rapat untuk menghalangi angin masuk.

Natal pagi itu, Jongwoon dan Ryeowook masih meringkuk di bawah selimut yang sama, kaki-kaki mereka disangkutkan satu sama lain, wajah berhadapan dan napas teratur.

Sorotan cahaya yang menembus tirai kamar mereka membuat Ryeowook terbangun, ia membuka mata perlahan dan membiarkan otaknya merambatkan alarm ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya, seolah berkata, 'ayo bangun, pemalas,' ke setiap serat ototnya dan Ryeowook mulai merasakan tangan-tangannya lagi.

Saat ia mengangkat kepala sedikit, senyum terulas di bibirnya karena yang tersaji di depannya adalah wajah Jongwoon yang tampak lelah, rambutnya berantakan dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Ia sadar kalau kepalanya menindih lengan atas Jongwoon dan pacarnya itu mungkin akan bangun dengan tangan kram, tapi mereka sudah melakukan ini terlalu sering sampai tak ada yang peduli lagi.

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook mengangkat satu jarinya dan menyeretnya sepanjang garis rahang Jongwoon yang mulai tampak lebih tegas karena belakangan ini ia memperketat jadwal dietnya. Jari itu terus turun menyusuri leher panjangnya, mengikuti kontur tulang selangkanya sebelum berhenti tepat di atas dadanya, lalu sengaja menyangkutkan ujung jarinya di atas kausnya, menariknya sedikit ke bawah.

Karena masih malas bangun, Ryeowook menghabiskan waktu untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya sambil menggambar garis tak terlihat di dada Jongwoon dengan jarinya, menikmati bagaimana napas Jongwoon yang pendek-pendek dan pelan berhembus di dahinya. Sekali lagi ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangi wajah tampan itu, wajah yang masih belum berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu tiga tahun lalu.

Bayangan pudar dari tirai yang bergerak-gerak di sisi kasur mereka membuat bayangan baru di wajah Jongwoon dan Ryeowook tanpa sadar menghitung sorotan cahaya yang jatuh di pipinya. Kadang-kadang ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri yang terus-terusan mengagumi wajahnya, padahal sudah setengah tahun ia bangun di hadapan wajah itu. Sekalipun ia tak pernah merasa bosan, seolah ia melihat wajah yang baru tiap hari padahal tidak ada yang berubah.

Hanya saja, biarpun hubungan mereka sudah seserius ini, ia kadang merasa khawatir jika suatu saat semuanya berakhir hanya karena salah satu dari mereka bosan. Mereka bosan dengan satu sama lain, lalu mereka berpisah dan Ryeowook tidak akan bangun di hadapan Jongwoon lagi.

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan itu dan ini sudah waktunya bangun, jad ia menangkup wajah Jongwoon di kedua tangannya, lalu menempelkan senyumnya ke bibir Jongwoon. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat Jongwoon langsung membuka matanya, lalu mendorong Ryeowook dan ia berguling ke sisi yang lain, menjatuhkan diri di atas punggungnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang," salam Ryeowook ceria, ia mengangkat kepalanya dari lengan Jongwoon, berguling untuk berbaring di atas perutnya dan menahan bagian atas tubuhnya dengan siku.

"Pagi…" jawab Jongwoon dengan suara serak, ia masih tidak fokus dan terlihat bingung. Ia menatap langit-langit putih yang melayang kira-kira dua kali tinggi badannya dalam posisi berbaring begini. Setelah merasa cukup waras untuk berpikir, ia menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang sedang menunggunya. "Oh, pagi."

"Dasar lemot," cibir Ryeowook sebelum mendaratkan dagunya di atas dada Jongwoon, dan lelaki itu otomatis langsung melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar bahu Ryeowook, mengusap kepalanya lembut. Gerakan itu membuat senyum Ryeowook melebar, dan ia menempelkan telinganya di dada Jongwoon, mendengarkan detak jantung yang entah kenapa sinkron dengan detik jam di dinding dan raungan pelan pemanas ruangan.

"Um. Ini. Pagi… ini… jam berapa?" tanya Jongwoon, masih linglung. Ryeowook tertawa kecil. Ia bangun, mengayun satu kakinya melewati tubuh Jongwoon dan berbaring di atasnya, wajah mereka berhadapan. "Jangan mulai pagi-pagi, dong. Tadi malam aku lembur, tahu."

Tanpa menjawab, Ryeowook kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, yang tentu saja langsung ditolak Jongwoon. Lelaki itu mendorong Ryeowook dengan kedua lengannya yang kuat, wajahnya terlihat tidak senang.

"Oh. Sekarang sudah tidak mau dicium?"

"Aku belum sikat gigi. Bau."

"Tidak mau dicium karena mulutku bau?"

"Karena mulut_ku_ bau."

"Kau pernah menciumku setelah kau baru muntah, jangan berlagak, deh."

Ryeowook tidak membiarkan Jongwoon mengelak dan langsung menciumnya lagi, kali ini dengan mulut terbuka. Yakin Ryeowook tidak akan jijik dengan bau mulutnya, Jongwoon juga membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Ryeowook melakukan apapun yang ia mau dengan lidahnya. Ia bisa merasakan panas mulut Ryeowook di gusinya, ia mendengar saat gigi mereka bergesekan dan getaran suara Ryeowook saat ia mendesah pelan terasa sampai tenggorokannya.

Sebagai orang yang lebih memiliki kuasa dalam hubungan mereka, Jongwoon merasa harga dirinya sedikit jatuh saat ia membiarkan Ryeowook mengaturnya begini, jadi dalam sekali gerakan yang begitu terlatih, ia berguling sambil memeluk Ryeowook, membalik posisi mereka.

Ciuman mereka terhenti, tapi bibir mereka begitu dekat dan napas yang berhembus dari mulut satu sama lain terasa membakar kulit, membuat adrenalin terpacu.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini, hm?" tanya Jongwoon, bibir mereka bersentuhan saat ia bicara. Tangannya menyibak beberapa helai rambut Ryeowook dari dahinya.

"Hadiah natal!" jawab Ryeowook semangat, dan itu membuat Jongwoon membelalak.

"Astaga – natal – aku – aku lupa," ia tergagap dengan panik dan menarik wajahnya menjauh dari Ryeowook, tapi pacarnya itu cepat-cepat menariknya kembali.

"Jongwoon," panggilnya lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah siapkan semuanya."

"Tapi, aku – hadiah, aku belum –"

Ryeowook memotong rentetan komat-kamit Jongwoon dengan menciumnya lagi, sukses membuatnya diam. Ia tahu betul kalau Jongwoon sering lupa hari-hari penting seperti ini, sampai-sampai saat ibunya Jongwoon ulang tahun saja ia yang harus mengingatkan pacarnya itu untuk menelepon wanita kesayangannya dan menyalamatinya.

"Yang itu dikhawatirkan nanti saja," bisik Ryeowook, matanya terpaku pada bibir Jongwoon yang masih memerah. "Sekarang cium aku saja dulu."

Permintaan itu langsung dikabulkan oleh Jongwoon, ia menurunkan wajahnya, mempertemukan mulut mereka yang terbuka dan lidah mereka saling menggapai satu sama lain. Ryeowook menyukai perasaan ini, perasaan yang datang ke hatinya saat Jongwoon menyentuhnya. Ia merasa dicintai, dilindungi, dimiliki. Seolah-olah ia akan baik-baik saja walaupun kiamat datang sekarang. Ia akan baik-baik saja karena ia bersama Jongwoon.

Lengannya yang melingkari kepala Jongwoon dan menariknya untuk menciumnya lebih dalam tidak pernah berbohong – tubuhnya selalu bergerak lebih dulu daripada otaknya untuk memnyuarakan sesuatu yang mulutnya kadang tidak sempat mengatakannya: bahwa ia mencintai pria ini.

Ia mencintai Jongwoon.

Tidak sulit bagi Jongwoon untuk membuat Ryeowook kehilangan kekuatan lengannya, karena ciumannya seolah mengisap energi tubuhnya. Karena itulah lima menit setelah ciuman mereka dimulai, Ryeowook sudah tidak mampu menggenggam rambut Jongwoon lagi dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Jongwoon mengisap lidahnya dengan lapar, tak ada jarak antara mulut mereka.

Ia baru mulai sadar saat Jongwoon menurunkan mulutnya dan mulai menciumi lehernya, lalu dengan segala kekuatan (dan akal sehatnya) yang tersisa, ia mendorong Jongwoon sambil memekik panik.

"Jangan ke situ! Nanti! Nanti!" jeritnya sambil berusaha menendang Jongwoon, dan begitu yakin Jongwoon sudah tidak memeganginya, ia berguling dan menjatuhkan diri dari kasur, lalu berderap keluar kamar sambil merapikan rambutnya. "Sarapan! Aku dulu yang pakai kamar mandi, terus aku siapkan sarapan!"

Jongwoon hanya menertawakannya.

Ryeowook suka memasak. Mungkin dia lebih suka memasak dari pada Jongwoon. Lelaki itu selalu ngotot untuk membuat makanan istimewa setiap hari-hari penting – ulang tahun, hari jadi, tahun baru, Natal, Chuseok dan yang lainnya. Hari istimewa harus ada sajian istimewa! Begitu katanya.

Saat itu sudah jam sembilan, sudah agak telat untuk sarapan karena mereka bangun kesiangan, tapi tak masalah karena mereka sedang libur dan malas-malasan sesekali tidak ada salahnya. Mereka sudah memakai baju terbaik mereka dan berpenampilan rapi karena setelah ini mereka berencana untuk pergi nonton berdua dan makan siang di luar.

Jongwoon sudah duduk di balik meja makan, tangan menahan wajah, mata fokus pada Ryeowook yang masih menyiapkan meja. Biasanya ia akan ikut berdiri dan membantu Ryeowook, tapi hari ini Ryeowook ingin menyiapkan semuanya sendiri, ia ingin Jongwoon hanya duduk dan menikmati makanannya.

Semua makanan yang disajikan Ryeowook di meja membuat Jongwoon tersenyum. Makanan selalu jadi hadiah andalan Ryeowook. Ia sadar akan kemampuan memasaknya dan biarpun sama-sama sibuk bekerja sampai malam, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memasak, menambah variasi menu dan mencoba resep baru.

Ini sudah natal ketiga yang mereka rayakan bersama… masa Jongwoon tidak memberi apa-apa, sih?

Bukannya Jongwoon tidak memikirkan nasib hubungan mereka ke depannya, tapi ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa memang Ryeowook yang ia inginkan dalam hidup ini. Ia menghabiskan banyak malam tanpa tidur untuk membangun kepercayaan diri bahwa jika suatu saat Jongwoon berlutut di depannya sambil menjanjikan kehidupan seumur hidup bersama, Ryeowook tidak akan menolaknya.

Hari ini, entah kenapa terasa spesial. Entah kenapa perut Jongwoon melilit dengan kepercayaan diri, ia merasa begitu semangat, dan sebelum ia sadar, kakinya sudah beranjak dari meja dan masuk ke kamar mereka. Ryeowook menatapnya dengan bingung, tapi diam saja. Mungkin Jongwoon lupa sesuatu?

Ketika Ryeowook selesai menata meja, Jongwoon keluar kamar dan Ryeowook pikir Jongwoon akan membawa sesuatu di tangannya, tapi kedua tangannya hanya mengepal ringan. Ia menunggu sampai Jongwoon duduk di kursinya, tapi Jongwoon justru berjalan ke depannya.

"Kim Ryeowook," panggil Jongwoon, dan itu membuat Ryeowook kaku. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap?

"Jongwoon, apa—"

Belum sempat Ryeowook selesai bicara, Jongwoon menjatuhkan diri di atas satu lututnya, kedua tangannya memegang tangan kanan Ryeowook. Gerakan itu membuat Ryeowook terkesiap, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya yang lain. Jongwoon belum bicara apa-apa, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tunggu, Jongwoon – maksudku, sekarang? Tapi—"

"Kau tahu banyak waktu yang kita lewati bersama," potong Jongwoon dengan suara lantang. "Aku… sudah terlalu yakin dengan perasaan ini, sampai meledak sekarang, aku tidak tahu cara mengungkapkannya… sudah lama sekali sejak aku mulai bertanya pada diriku sendiri, 'akan seperti apa kehidupanku 10 tahun lagi?' Dan yang bisa kulihat hanya dirimu. Lama aku merenungkan hal itu… dan sekarang aku tahu apa maksudnya."

Jongwoon yang sejak tadi hanya menatap tangan Ryeowook, kali ini memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan ia disambut oleh mata Ryeowook yang berkaca-kaca bahagia.

"Aku tahu… aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dari masa depanku, aku ingin kau ada di sampingku saat aku tidur dan tetap di sana saat aku bangun. Aku ingin selalu berangkat kerja dengan mencium keningmu dan pulang kerja ke pelukanmu. Banyak yang belum kita lakukan, dan aku ingin kita melakukan semuanya. Jadi… maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tidak ada yang bisa Ryeowook katakan saat Jongwoon memakaikan cincin perak di jarinya, dan air matanya menetes saat ia melihat Jongwoon memakai cincin yang serupa di tangannya. Jongwoon berdiri, menunggu Ryeowook menjawab, tapi pacarnya itu tidak berkata apa-apa dan menahan isakannya dengan tangan.

"Astaga," desah Ryeowook serak. "Iya, Jongwoon. Iya iya iya iya."

Jongwoon tahu ia tidak akan ditolak, makanya ia melebarkan tangannya, menyambut Ryeowook yang menerjang pelukannya dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar tubuhnya dengan erat seolah tidak mau melepaskannya. Detik selanjutnya, Ryeowook sudah mencium Jongwoon lagi, kali ini dengan lembut dan hati-hati, hanya senyuman yang saling bertemu karena cinta, tubuh yang menempel karena rasa sayang, air mata yang mengalir karena haru.

Kali ini, Ryeowook sudah tidak perlu ragu atau takut lagi, karena mulai hari ini, saat ia bangun, ia hanya akan bangun dengan sambutan wajah lelaki yang ia cintai.

"Dan tadi kau bilang kau lupa menyiapkan hadiah Natal?" tanya Ryeowook, lengannya masih di sekitar leher Jongwoon, lengan Jongwoon melingkari pinggangnya dan ujung-ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Jongwoon mengecup mata Ryeowook yang masih basah oleh air mata, membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Aku sudah lama menyiapkannya, cuman menunggu saat yang tepat saja," jawab Jongwoon lembut. Jawaban itu membuat Ryeowook ingin menangis lagi, karena itu berarti Jongwoon sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini, memikirkan lamaran ini, memikirkan _Ryeowook_.

Tak kuasa menahan perasaannya lagi, Ryeowook memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium Jongwoon yang sedang menyeringai, tak peduli kalau bibirnya bertemu dengan rentetan gigi yang sudah bersih dan wangi.

"Selamat Natal, Jongwoon…"

* * *

A/n:Hai semuanya! ^^  
Um, gak banyak sih yang pengen saya bilang…  
Tapi udah lama banget saya gak nulis ff, sampe bingung sendiri. Ada yang kangen ama saya gak? /digeplakin/

Oke, jadi berhubung saya UAS udah selesai, waktu saya nulis ini saya udah mulai libur akhir tahun.  
Tapi! Pas libur mulai itu! Laptop saya yang saya sayangi tiba-tiba rusak. Oke, pertamanya masih tahan. Trus pas liburan mulai, eh wifi rumah eror. Dasar Telk*m kampret. Akhirnya saya post ini di warnet yang lama nggak saya samperin sejak SMP -_-

Biarpun ini fic Natal, saya sengaja post ini karena selain gak ngerayain Natal, saya nggak bakal sempet ke warnet pas Natalnya sendiri. Kalo warnetnya libur? Yaudah deh sekarang aja ehehehe.

Ehiya btw, tolong ke profil saya ya buat ngisi poll yang udah saya bikin ^^ please keep in mind kalo cuman kalian-kalian yang punya akun ffn doang yang bisa ngevote, jadi kalo kalian berkunjung sebagai guest atau anonim gausah repot-repot :)

Okelah, itu aja. Selamat Natal buat kalian-kalian yang ngerayain! Selamat liburan buat kalian-kalian yang masih sekolah, dan selamat menempuh ujian buat kalian-kalian yang udah kuliah! Ayeeey~

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B

Sampe ketemu tahun depan ^^


End file.
